


Pizza In The Morning

by Maxime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, one where everyone didn't die and the alphas won the game I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxime/pseuds/Maxime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane tries to surprise Dirk by baking him fishsticks for breakfast, but proves that she can really only work with desserts. Dirk doesn't really mind though, because it gives him the opportunity to have pizza instead.<br/>Made for the 2012 Homestuck Secret Santa c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for the Homestuck Secret Santa of 2012.  
> I decided to not post it at first because I didn't get anything back and thus, haven't had contact with the person that I had (so I couldn't ask them if they were okay with me posting it) but now I guess I'll post it anyway.  
> I also forgot who I did it for hehe.  
> Enjoy! And constructive criticism is always appreciated :D

Your name is Jane Crocker and you just woke up next to your boyfriend, Dirk Strider. You yawn, open your bright blue eyes, and look at the heap of Dirk next to you. He's still asleep. How adorable. His white blonde hair is all messed up, and his shades are next to your glasses on your nightstand. You cast another look at your sleeping boyfriend, and wonder how you deserve someone as great as him. It all started after you finished Sburb, and got to make your new world. The four of you all got your own houses close to each other, and John, Rose, Dave, Jade and the trolls were living pretty close to you as well. However, people started moving in with each other quickly. Nepeta and Equius, and Kanaya and Rose for example both moved in homes to call their own. So did you and Dirk, when you became a couple. You love him so much, and you never thought you would! It's nice. You decide to make him breakfast. You quietly get out of bed and put on your glasses, trying to not awake him. You look down at yourself. You're wearing a pair of shorts and a Life hoodie that Kanaya made for you. She made everyone hoodies suited to their aspect, so sweet of her! Before you exit the bedroom, you place a kiss, light like a feather, on his forehead.

You now enter the kitchen, and open the fridge. Nothing breakfast-worthy. Ugh! In the corner of your eye, you spot a box with... fishsticks? It's literally the best there is in the fridge, so you go with it. This is the first time you've ever cooked fishsticks though. It can't hurt to try, you guess. You grab the box and close the fridge. Fetching a pan and some cooking butter, you hum to yourself. He's gonna love this nonetheless, he doesn't like sandwiches and stuff and prefers warm food. So, yeah. You turn on the stove and put the buttered pan on it, letting the butter melt. Hopefully this is gonna work out. While the fishsticks are cooking, you grab yourself a glass of apple juice. It's cold, fresh from the fridge, so you're very awake now. You sneak to the bedroom to put on your clothes, and after you're dressed in a cyan tank top and a pair of black jeans you go back to the kitchen because you should probably flip your fishsticks.

After much attempts of flipping them you realize that they're burnt. Oh no! Hopefully the other side will look better. This time, you pay close attention to the pan. You're gonna succeed, now. After a few minutes, you flip them again. “Fuck, this side's also burnt...” you mutter to yourself. You turn off the stove, and shove the fishsticks on a plate, pouring him a glass of apple juice to go with it. Right when you want to bring it to the bedroom, you hear him shuffling towards the kitchen. Oh well. “Good morning, Jane.” Dirk says when he enters the kitchen, and then he looks at the fishsticks, not noticing how badly they're burnt. “You made me breakfast?” he asks, and you nod. “They turned out horribly, though...” you say sadly, and you give him a fork. He tries one. “Yeah, okay, these aren't actually all that good. But you tried and that's what counts.” he says, and kisses you, the sweetheart that he is. He picks you up and you giggle, giving him a few kisses as well. You're so blessed with him, you think. Then he puts you down and asks you: “You wanna order pizza?”

So you spend the rest of the morning on the couch, with Dirk, eating pizza and watching TV, your head against his chest. “I love you.” he mumbles into your hair. “I love you too, sweetie.” you respond and you give him a tender kiss. He kisses you back and pulls you onto his lap, allowing you to wrap your arms around his neck. In between kisses, you nibble on his lip, which makes him laugh. He goes through your hair with his fingers, and wraps his other arm around your middle. His tongue asks for access to your mouth, and you allow him to, parting your lips a tiny bit. His fingers only go further in your short black hair, and after a while the both of you break apart for some air. “I really, really love you, Jane. So much.” he says, and you can only smile. “I love you too, Dirk. And I will, for as long as I’ll live.”


End file.
